AshLillymon's Completely Warped Anime Dreamings
by AshLillymon
Summary: Short story collection. All the tales here were dreams. Mostly crazy, but they're funny!
1. Crossover Dream 1

Notes: This chapter and any other chapters that follow are my dreams. That goes to say that I am not a sugar junkie who decides she will write a completely crazy story. My subconscious mind writes these things - I just decided some of you might get a laugh from reading about the completely wacky situations my dreams put Anime characters in. I need to stress that I don't own the Anime characters that appear in these short stories. In this dream, the characters themselves are not important to the plot - they were just there. To put it another way, you'll still enjoy it if you don't have a clue who Dorothy or Li are!  
  
Cardcaptors/Gundam Wing Dream - 'The 12th Century Channel Crossing'  
  
It was the middle of the ocean. A 12th century boat is crossing the ocean. In the boat were Eli Moon and Miss Mackenzie from Cardcaptors, dressed in Victorian costume. Suddenly, they were joined by Sakura, Li, Madison, Julian (all four from Cardcaptors), AL and her mother, all in the same period costume. Li was sitting at the tiller, while AL and her mother sat at the other end. Everyone helped row the boat.  
  
As quick as a flash, Madison turned into Gundam Wing's Dorothy; Li into Heero; and Julian into Milliardo. Dorothy stood up and refused to row any farther. This was met with strong objection from Milliardo, but she paid no attention top him. Thinking quickly, AL decided to splash Dorothy with water from her oar. Unfortunately, she put enough power into her oar stroke, that the tip of the boat where she sat with her mother detached itself! The two of them sped off into the 20th century harbour nearby.  
  
Having reached the destination at least five minutes earlier than the rest of the group, AL and her mother hung out at the crowded sandy beach. While her mother went to the toilet, AshLilly chased a runaway bicycle wheel down to the water.  
  
When her mother returned, they decided to look for the others. After asking around, it was discovered that the group had taken their planned ferry tour of the bay, but leaving AL and her mother behind! With more time than they had planned on having to spare, the two took time to look around the many gift shops, buying different key rings for the group.  
  
That's all! It's short, and completely insane. Please review this story if you have a spare minute, but please don't flame me. I can accept that you may not like this story/format/concept. Be kind enough to tell me politely.  
  
Thank you!  
  
AshLillymon (AshLillymon@hotmail.com) 


	2. Gundam Wing Dream 1

Notes: This is the Anime dream that gives me the most amusement. I'll tell you why after the story. Again, it really won't matter if you don't know who the characters are.  
  
Gundam Wing Dream -  
  
'Toast at 3am'  
  
AshLillymon woke up. She was hungry, and really, really wanted a piece of toast. She glanced at her digital clock. 3:00am. It was still the middle of the night. Getting out of bed, she stepped over where Heero was sleeping.  
  
The light was on in the landing. Someone else must have been up, too. Not wanting to wake the whole house, AL decided to use the toaster in the bathroom. The door wasn't locked, but the light was on. That was because a certain Trowa Barton was in the bath (in swimming trunks)!  
  
The embarrassing moment was eased when Duo walked into the room. "Oh, hi," he greeted the lady. He guessed exactly why AL was there, "do you want a piece of toast?" "Erm, yeah," the small girl muttered, and left the two boys.  
  
Downstairs, the kitchen light was on as well. AshLillymon's mother leant against the kitchen cupboards. It seemed common knowledge now that AL was up for a piece of toast. "Why don't you make your toast upstairs?" She demanded of her daughter. "Trowa's there - in the bath," she explained. "No!" She didn't believe it, so the woman went to see for herself. "Ooh, so he is!"  
  
Ok, it's not too funny on its own, there's still one piece of information left to add: -  
  
The very next night, I really did get up at 3am for a piece of toast!  
  
Please review this story if you have a spare minute, but please don't flame me. I can accept that you may not like this story/format/concept. Be kind enough to tell me politely.  
  
Thanks again for reading!  
  
AshLillymon (AshLillymon@hotmail.com) 


	3. Gundam Wing Dream 2

Hi again! Another dream, another chapter, that's the way it goes. This one actually could make sense, a little! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but just in case I decide to use it again, I do own St Stephen's! (If you ask me, then I'll probably let you use it if you want)  
  
Gundam Wing Dream -  
  
The School of Culinary Arts  
  
AshLillymon sat in the minibus. She glanced at her watch. For 2 hours they had been driving - since 9 o'clock that morning. Finally they had reached their destination - the St Stephen School of Culinary Arts. Why she had agreed to attempt the entrance exam, she didn't know. AshLillymon, cook? Unless it was that no-meat stuff, it always went wrong. She thought about her past Food Tech failures as they drove along. Potato bake - too little potato. Risotto - burnt. Cookies - too crispy. Plum custard tart - burnt. She looked out of the window at the strange multi-story car-park at St Stephen's. It looked sort of like a stack of filing trays. The staircases from one to another were pretty steep - she was glad the minibus would take her all the way to the school at the top, perched there, seemingly against all laws of gravity.  
  
Once she got inside the building, the teen handed her application to the receptionist. This was the moment she would be handed the entrance exam paper. As she waited, she said a quick hello to her two friends who had joined the school a month previously. They seemed quite happy. AL felt quite nervous. The piece of paper the receptionist handed to her was little bigger than a greetings card envelope, yet it fully explained the exam.  
  
'Part 1 - Induction Find the following around the campus - A sign to the food science labs A crane A paper hidden in the Science lab  
  
'Part 2 - Cooking Cook the following items - Shepherd's pie Tomato soup Strawberry sponge cake  
  
'You have all day to complete the tasks.'  
  
"Okay," AL said to herself, regaining her composure, "it shouldn't take too long to find the items around the school - I can get that done before lunch, and then have all that time afterwards for the cooking."  
  
But it did take a long time. Darkness had fallen before she spotted the final item - the crane. She just hadn't expected to find it in the parking area. With less than six hours to cook the difficult (well, for AL, anyway) dishes, she retired to the teaching kitchen.  
  
There, she met two of the professors, studying for their next class. Upon seeing her state, they explained to her that it didn't matter if she completely failed the cooking, because the academic report from her transfer school had been good enough to gain her entry.  
  
All of a sudden, the scene changed. No longer were the three of them in a kitchen - it was a library. Not a very organized library at that. There were no shelves, just books piled on top of each other in a random order. The only thing she knew was that she was still studying, but this was 6th form college now. The year in which she had planned to spend at St Stephen's School of Culinary Arts had passed by in that single day. The clock chimed midnight as AshLillymon went back to her room at the boarding house, and proceeded to study with the aid of her computer.  
  
It didn't take long for her to get distracted. AL looked at the clock as she got up to go to the loo. 3 am. She glanced down at the document she had just found and printed from the University's network. (University? Two years of college just passed in three hours!) It was the journal of a student who had joined in the previous year. The blonde laughed as she read through it. Everything she had gone through in the past twenty-four hours (or three years, depending on what time scale is correct) had been matched exactly by this student. It was uncanny! Then she peeked at the name once more. Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Ok, the time scale on that one is seriously weird. And the idea of me going to a school for cooking? About as likely as pigs flying! I think I was thinking of where I'm going for 6th form a little too much - it did strike me that they don't offer food technology. Not that I would want to take that. Bye for now!  
  
AshLillymon 


	4. YuGiOh! Dream 1

This one is seriously strange but fun. It's a change from Gundam Wing, too. In truth, I dreamt this a long time ago. This is the original dream I planned on releasing, but for some reason, left it. Well, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Dream -  
  
Escaping the Cops  
  
They ran. Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea. AshLillymon was sitting on Tea's shoulders, riding, piggy-back style. The policeman was chasing them. If they were caught, it was all over. Luckily, there were some woods nearby offering protection. The group sat, comfortably hidden by the forrest. They relaxed. It was a good hiding place.  
  
Half an hour later, they could relax no more. They were found. The policeman led them to the station. It was tense. He took Yami Yugi, Tristan and AL into his office. It didn't take him long to finish talking to Yami Yugi. Then, he turned to the girl. Taking out his wallet, he gave her a five-pound note and instructed her to buy alcohol for the group.  
  
"We're rich!" The young blonde jumped up and shouted. Her face lit up as she stared at the money. "That's great," Yami Yugi smiled, "why don't you go show Joey and Tea?"  
  
Taking his advice, she went out of the room into the coffee bar that they had agreed to meet in. Where were Joey and Tea? They'd gone! Luckily, they'd only slipped out to the gift shops, where Tea was buying a cute clip for her hair.  
  
They met up with Yami and Tristan again, and together proceeded to down the large bottle of white wine AL had just bought.  
  
-The End-  
  
Ok, three things I feel I need to say about this - Yes, I live in England I'm not so poor/miser-y that five pounds is heaven to me I'm not an alcoholic  
  
This is possibly the most realistic of my dreams - but the cops giving under aged people money to buy alcohol? Seriously strange yet funny concept. Oh well, I didn't ask to dream it!  
  
AshLillymon 


End file.
